1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation and, more particularly, to an electronic component and heat sink assembly.
2. Prior Art
EP 0350588 discloses an electronic package with a heat sink. The heat sink is attached to a semiconductor device. The semiconductor device is connected to a rigid substrate by a flexible substrate. A problem exists in that high precision is needed for manufacturing old style heat dissipators used with components on a printed circuit board.